A Clone Halloween
by TheLittleAddiction
Summary: Halloween for Clone Club


"Come on, please!" Kira Manning asked her mom, giving her puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"Alrigh', Alrigh' we can go Trick-or-Treating." Sarah said.

"Yes! Because I already have my costume picked out!" Kira said "I'm gonna be Katniss Everdeen!"

"Isn't that the chick from Harry Potter?" Sarah asked

"No, she's from the Hunger Games. You remember, we watched it the other day." Kira said.

"Righ', I remember now. I like her."

"I can braid your hair like Katniss' if you want kiddo." Cal interjected from the kitchen.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Kira said.

"I still don't know how you know how to braid hair." Sarah said as her husband sat next to her.

"I'm a mysterious being with powers beyond your comprehension, Mrs. Morrison." Cal said as he gave Sarah a quick kiss.

"Is that so?" Sarah flirted back

"Mhm." Cal hummed back.

Kira rolled her eyes and said "Ew." Cal and Sarah laughed.

"So what are you going to be, Cal?"

"Hm, I don't know. A clown?" Cal said knowing how much Sarah hated clowns.

"No. No. You are not being a clown." Sarah said.

"How about a zombie?" Kira suggests.

"Yeah, that could work!" Cal said

"What about you, mom? Who are you going as?" Kira asked

"I have a pretty good idea." Sarah says.

"What you're not gonna tell us?" Cal asked

"Nope, you're not the only one who can be mysterious Mr. Morrison." Sarah said.

Kira rolled her eyes again. "Well I'm gonna go call everyone and tell them what's going on, you two just behave yourselves." Kira said as she ran up to her room.

Kira called her family and told them all to get ready for Halloween. They would all meet up at Felix's loft before they headed out in two weeks.

Two weeks later it was Halloween. Kira Manning, dressed as Katniss Everdeen, shot a fake arrow at a zombified Cal as they waited on Sarah to come out of the bathroom so they could leave for Felix's loft.

"Gotcha!" Kira said as Cal collapsed on the floor making dead Zombie noises.

"Will you two stop playing around; we have to get to Felix's on time. Now get your stuff together and let's go." Sarah as Alison said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Mom? That was scary good." Kira said

"Good righ'?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, I nearly had a heart attack." Cal said. "I can't wait to see Alison's face."

When they arrive at Felix's loft, they are greeted by Felix dressed as Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, monkey!" Felix says as he hugs Kira.

"Sarah! What are doing?" Alison dressed as a cop asks as she takes in Sarah's look.

Everybody tries not to laugh at Sarah's spot on mimicry of Alison "Oh, no, no. I'm Alison."

"Why would you let her do this?" Alison asks Cal

"I swear I had no idea," Cal says backing away from the tiny intimidating woman.

"Donnie, can you believe this?" Alison asks her husband who is wearing a striped prison outfit.

Donnie tries very hard not to laugh when Sarah mimics Alison's pose behind her back. "Please don't talk to my husband like that, officer." Sarah as Alison says.

"Lord and butter, Sarah." Alison says.

"Relax mom, it's funny." Oscar dressed as Batman says.

"Yeah and it's really good too." Gemma dressed as Wonder Woman says.

Alison shakes her head as there is a knock on the door. Cal answers it.

"Hey everybody! I brought the trick-or-treating baskets that Alison asked for." Tony dressed as Harry Potter said.

"Uncle Tony!" Kira says as she runs to hug her uncle.

"I brought someone else too." Tony says moving inside the loft as Helena comes through the door dressed as Frankenstein's monster.

"Auntie Helena!" Kira says hugging her aunt.

"Hello, Kira! I like your hairs." Helena says to Kira.

"I like your costume too!" Kira says.

"Alright is everyone here?" Sarah as Alison asks.

"Sestra?" Helena asks.

"Yeah it's me meathead." Sarah says.

"Do not call me this," Helena responds. "You make a good Alison."

"She does not. She is nothing like me." Alison says. "But is everyone here?"

"No, Auntie Cosima and Auntie Delphine aren't here yet." Kira says.

"Predictable." Sarah as Alison says.

About ten minutes later Cosima dressed as Captain America and Delphine dressed as Thor finally arrive at Felix's loft.

"You two are late, we almost left without you." Sarah as Alison says

"Sarah?" Cosima asks. Delphine looks confused.

"Yes, she's going as me for Halloween. She thinks she's funny." A frustrated Alison says.

"I think it's great." Tony pipes up from the background. Alison glares at him.

"Okay, we're all here then?" Sarah as Alison asks. The real Alison rolls her eyes. "I want a group picture and then we'll go." The real Alison looks annoyed, probably because she was just about to say that. Everyone gets positioned and Sarah as Alison sets her camera on a timer and joins the group. Before the picture is taken, Sarah as Alison points her finger at Cosima and firmly says 'Captain America please take your hand off Thor's bottom.' Cosima's eyes go wide at being caught. Delphine blushes and laughs. The rest of the group laughs at the comment, while Alison gives Sarah a stern look. Then the picture gets taken, capturing the moment perfectly. They have to reset and take the picture again.

Soon the little group is off on their trick-or-treating. They ended up getting into a competition over who could get the most candy. By the end of the night, Helena is the winner; she splits her candy four ways and gives some candy to Kira, Oscar, and Gemma while keeping some for herself.

Once they are done trick-or-treating, they end the night with hugs and goodbyes. By the time they return to their house, Kira is asleep in the back seat.

"Looks like someone was tired." Cal says

"Yeah," Sarah replies "that last run must've worn her out." Sarah says as they pull into their drive-way.

"Why don't I get her and you can go get changed?" Cal says

"Thanks," Sarah says "being Alison really takes its toll."

Cal carries Kira into the house while Sarah goes to their bedroom and gets changed. By the time she gets back out of their bathroom, Cal is sitting on the bed looking through the photos on Sarah's camera.

"She's all tucked in." Cal says as he looks up at Sarah.

"Great." Sarah says leaning against his shoulder. "I think I'm pretty worn out too."

"It was fun though." Cal says

"Mm…It was," Sara replies.

"I think we should frame this one." Cal says pointing to the photo of Helena and Tony arguing over a snickers bar.

"This one's pretty great too, Cos will want a copy of it." Sarah says pointing to the photo of Cosima jumping on Delphine's back.

"I like this one too," Cal says motioning to the picture of Felix and Tony dueling with twigs they picked up, using them as wands. Helena is cheering in the background.

"Now this one is one of my favorites," Sarah says. It's a picture of Kira, Gemma, and Oscar pretending to fight Cal and Helena.

"This one is great." Cal says. The picture is of Alison pointing her plastic baton menacingly at Sarah who has her hands in the air looking rather scared. "I love this one too." The photo he is talking about is of him pretending to eat Sarah's brains.

"Yeah, I like that one too." Sarah says. Of all the photos from the night, her favorite picture is still the first photo they took that evening; of fake Alison scolding Cosima and everybody but Alison laughing. This Halloween was definitely the best.


End file.
